


Loyal to me || [Iwaoi Mafia au] [italiano]

by Yoosungkimyandere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manga & Anime, Sex, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosungkimyandere/pseuds/Yoosungkimyandere
Summary: -[yaoi content]- -[hard contents of murder, drugs, Sex etc]-•Il mondo è un posto orribile, un posto pieno di infelicità, droghe, mafia, ingiustizie, corruzione, morte.Ma è proprio in questo mondo pieno di sofferenze e morte che Oikawa Tooru riuscì a trovare la sua "Dolce" metà•Questa storia sarà ambientata nella Mafia Au di Haikyuu! Quindi sarà piena di Morte, droghe, corruzioni e chi più ne ha più ne mettaStoria iniziata: [06/10/2020]Storia finita: [??/??/??]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	1. Introduzione

Hey! Per la fine della Bokuaka ho pensato di iniziare un bellissimo libro sulla Iwaoi

ATTENZIONE

Questo libro sarà ambientato nella Mafia au! Ciò comporta a scene violente, Droghe, morte, corruzione, suicidio, omicidio e anche sesso!

Quindi siete stati avvisati!! Non dite che non è vero eh >:(

Detto ciò spero che questo libro possa piacervi! Vi lascio alla lettura! Se ci sono errori perfavore fatemelo notare nei commenti! Grazie a tutti per il sostegno!

Arrivederci Stelline~


	2. Capitolo 1

_**N/A: questa parte di storia contiene scene vietate ai minori di 18 anni (tanto siamo quasi tutti minorenni, pure io che la sto scrivendo) serve solo per avvertire chi non piace questo tipo di cose** _

Era passata una settimana dalla morte del capo del Aoba Johsai, era una settimana che erano senza un Boss, una settimana che lottavano per decidere chi fosse il più adatto a quel ruolo, qualcuno che sapesse controllare ogni singola azione, che non si lasciasse sfuggire nemmeno un piccolo dettaglio, il vecchio Boss aveva già nominato il suo successore, ma ora che non c'era più, nonostante tutta la fiducia che nutrivano nel loro vecchio boss, avevano deciso di metterlo ai voti, e alla fine salì al comando lui, Oikawa Tooru, aveva 20 anni, molto giovane per diventare boss della mafia vero? Eppure ci era riuscito, aveva dei corti capelli castani, occhi del medesimo colore, era alto 184,3 cm, ed era molto muscoloso e ben allenato, normalmente sembrava un imbecille capace di combinare guai su guai, ma in realtà nelle situazioni serie riesce a prendere decisioni a sangue freddo, era proprio per questo che lo avevano scelto come successore del Boss, non tutti erano capaci di prendere decisioni a sangue freddo, Soprattutto se quelle decisioni comportavano ad usare il proprio migliore amico come esca o pedina. 

Ovviamente una volta salito al potere Tooru doveva decidere il suo braccio destro, ed era l'unico che poteva deciderlo, doveva scegliere qualcuno di cui si fidava ciecamente, qualcuno che sarebbe stato utile e che non lo avesse mai tradito, ed infine scelse il suo amico d'infanzia, Iwaizumi Hajime, erano cresciuti insieme nella mafia e si erano sempre aiutati e protetti a vicenda, se uno dei due cadeva l'altro lo aiutava a rialzarsi, avevano un forte legame che li avrebbero aiutati a rimanere tranquilli, almeno fino al prossimo attacco del Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa era appena tornato nella sua camera dopo aver avuto una lunga discussione con i caposquadra del Aoba Johsai, stavano organizzando un attacco alla Shiratorizawa, avevano poco più che due mesi per prepararsi, dovevano allenare i novellini, prendere delle ottime armi, e organizzare un piano di attacco perfetto, si riunivano una volta al giorno per eventuali aggiornamenti e modifiche del piano, ora stava solo aspettando il suo braccio destro, attese per svariati minuti prima di sentire un continuo bussare alla porta

"avanti" disse semplicemente Oikawa, Iwaizumi entrò furioso, lo prese per il colletto della camicia e lo mise contro il muro alzandolo un po'

"SEI IMBECILLE?! ORMAI SEI IL BOSS, NON PUOI DIRE AVANTI SENZA ACCERTARTI DI CHI SIA!" gli urlò arrabbiato Iwaizumi, Oikawa sospirò ogni volta era la stessa storia, con la stessa scenata

"Iwaizumi ne abbiamo già parlato. Sono pronto a tutto e se non fossi stato tu sarebbero partiti almeno gli allarmi." Disse ormai spazientito Oikawa, Iwaizumi lo lasciò andare sbuffando

"Quindi?" Chiese poi il corvino guardando gli occhi nocciola del più alto

"per il momento sappiamo davvero poco, potrebbe essere pericoloso, manderò qualche spia a raccogliere informazioni utili, è la cosa migliore" disse sedendosi sul suo letto, aspettando che l'amico facesse altrettanto, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui evidentemente Iwaizumi stava pensando, si sedette accanto a Tooru e lo guardò negli occhi 

"vedi di non fare puttanate." Disse solamente, mentre il boss sospirava

"Cosa è compreso come puttanata?" Chiese, Rimanendo freddo come al solito, era il boss e doveva rimanere freddo in ogni situazione, anche se era da solo con il suo migliore amico

"che razza di domande sono?! Non andare tu stesso magari?" 

"non sono così stupido. Devo rimanere in vita per la spedizione, devo fare il culo a quel bastardo di Ushijima." Disse stringendo i pugni, ora vi chiederete perché ce l'avevano così tanto con la Shiratorizawa, beh, è stata la Shiratorizawa a uccidere il loro vecchio boss, e come prima impresa come nuovo boss Oikawa aveva deciso di attaccare la Shiratorizawa e vendicare il loro defunto capo

"Sei coglione?! Non devi, NON PUOI. Andare alla spedizione contro la Shiratorizawa! Ti ricordo che Ushijima ha ucciso il boss!" Disse il più basso, ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi

"non sarai tu ad impedirmi di andare Iwaizumi." Disse il moro, a quel punto Hajime non ci vide più dalla rabbia, spinse Oikawa sul letto e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, puntandogli una pistola alla gola

"CAZZO OIKAWA SE DEVI MORIRE SARÀ PERCHÉ TI UCCIDERÒ IO SE CONTINUI COSÌ" aveva ben salda la pistola, pronto a sparare se fosse stato necessario, Tooru gli prese la mano, puntò la pistola al petto, rimanendo con il suo solito sguardo serio e freddo

"fallo. Sparami. Questo è l'unico modo per impedirmi di uccidere quel bastardo con le mie stesse mani! Se hai il coraggio sparami."

Sentendo quelle parole, vedendo quella sicurezza nel suo sguardo, constatata quella determinazione Iwaizumi si sentì invadere da uno strano formicolio non del tutto nuovo. Era rimasto prticolarmente colpito dalla spavalderia del castano e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che qell'indecifrabile luce che illuminava lo sguardo del suo migliore amico gli donasse una sensualità tale che se fossero stati due ragazzi normali non avrebbero saputo resistergli, ma loro non erano normali e normale non era la situazione in cui si trovavano, d'altronde non capita tutti i giorni di puntare la pistola contro il petto del tuo migliore amico. Quel brivido che Iwaizumi aveva provato, quell'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene guardando il castano sotto di se con la pistola cotro il petto e un colpo in canna pronto a partire, bastava premere il grilletto.... In quel momento il moro si sentì potente eccitato dalla situazione ambigua quanto la posizione in cui i due si trovavano. 

Il moro si liberò della pistola lanciandola lontano sotto lo sguardo attento di Tooru che aveva immediatamente capito le intenzioni dell'altro, era da un po' che andavano avanti così e ormai aveva imparato a deddurre tutto ciò che Iwaizumi non gli diceva da quello sguardo torvo e colmo di rabbia dietro al quale sapeva celarsi un sincero affetto, d'altronde era il suo migliore amico e nessuno se lo era mai scopato come aveva fatto Iwaizumi, lui era in grado di alleggerirgli la mente, di cancellare ogni preocupazione e ogni pensiero funesto. 

I due giovani mafiosi sapevano che usarsi a vicenda come valvola di sfogo poteva essere pericoloso, ma a nessuno dei due importava davvero, avevano troppe emozioni da scacciare via, troppe preocupazioni, troppi pensieri, troppa rabbia, troppe preocupazioni...

I vestiti del più alto raggiunsero la pistola sul pavimento e prima ancora che Oikawa potesse realizzare di essere rimasto completamente nudo le labbra del moro erano già sul suo corpo lasiando una scia decisa di baci sul suo addome. 

Oikawa gemette sentendo quelle caldi e dolci labbra sulla propria pelle e a stento trattenne un'urletto quando i baci si trasformarono in morsi voraci che sarebbero lasciato un segno indelebile sulla sua pelle per i prossimi giorni. 

-Che cazzo fai?!- Protesta il giovane Boss accortosi di quel piccolo e insignificante dettaglio che poteva rovinarli. 

-Shittykawa, so quello che faccio!- Ringhiò l'altro lasciandogli un altro morso sulla pelle candida. 

Non lasciare segni, di nessun tipo, niente succhiotti, niente morsi, NIENTE, era una loro regola, era una regola necessaria per tenere segreti i benefici di quella loro amicizia, ma quella sera Iwaizumi aveva deciso che se Oikawa si permetteva di fare certe puttanate allora anche lui si sarebbe preso la libertà di assaporare fino in fondo quel magnifico corpo che sembrava scolpito dagli dei, ma non era così demente da mandare tutti i loro sforzi a puttane per un'errore così stupido, gli aveva lasciato un morso sulla spalla, la dove il candido tessuto della camicia avrebbe coperto i segni che quella sua ceca passione avrebbe lasciato in quella notte che era appena incominciata. 

La stanza si riempì dei gemiti del castano che ad ogni morso sentiva la pelle bruciare e la sua intimità ormai in erezione a causa di tutte quelle sensazioni inaspettate chiedeva insistentemente le attenzioni del moro, che ignorava di proposito tutti i gemiti e i lamenti dell'altro che lo pregava di avere di più, gli piaceva l'idea di giocare con il castano, di lasciarlo in sospeso sulla soglia di un piacere in grado di annebbiargli completamente la mente regalandogli quello sfogo tanto agoniato. 

Quando Iwaizumi strinse fra i denti un capezzolo roseo e sensibile di Tooru, questo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore che lo obbligò ad inarcare la schiena aggrappandosi alle lenzuola per non urlare veramente, eppure dopo un primo istante di sorpresa il dolore si trasformò in piacere avvolgendo il corpo del giovane boss in un'indescrivibile sensazione di benessere che lo portò a gemere solo più sfaccatamente e a cercare il corpo del moro per ottenere di più, ormai tutto il suo corpo fremeva per l'eccitazione e la sua ormai erezione pulsava così disperatamente da fargli più male dei morsi che il maggiore aveva lasciato sui punti del suo corpo che sapeva benissimo essere i più delicati. 

Le mani di Tooru slacciarono alla ceca la camicia di Iwaizumi desiderose di assaporare il corpo tonico e definito del moro, ma l'ennesimo gemito di delusione dovette lasciare le labbra del castano quando Iwaizumi immobolizzò i suoi polsi contro il materasso chiudendogli con una sola mano in una stretta ferrea. 

-Sai che sta sera sei propio uno stron nghh- 

-Cosa? Non riesco a sentirti molto bene, cerca di parlare più chiaramente-

Il moro gli aveva letteralmente ficcato due dita in gola impedendo al più piccolo di finire la frase e forse godette un po' troppo della sua faccia stravolta, di quelle guance arrossate, di quegli occhi lucidi e di quel filo di bava che aveva iniziato a scivolare dall'algolo della bocca del castano, bocca che per una tacita regola dei due non aveva mai potuto assaporare, ma andava bene così, loro erano solo scopamici, nulla di più. 

Oikawa sentendosì arrivare le dita dell'altro in gola si sentì gli occhi invasi da lacrime improvvise, effetto di quella mancanza inaspettata di ossigeno e di un vago senso di nausea che aveva iniziato ad attanagliargli lo stomaco, avrebbe morso quelle dita arrivate in troppo in profondità solo per pura vendetta, ma l'istinto di conservazione lo salvò da quell'azione sconsiderata, per come stavano le cose il castano era sicuro che Iwaizumi se lo sarebbe scopato fino al midollo senza riguardi, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse ma non voleva peggiorare la situazione e dire completamente addio a quel poco culo che aveva; quindi iniziò a leccare quelle dita inumidendole pazientemente e fissando i proprio occhi castani in quelli di Iwaizumi alludendo con quella precisa malizia che avrebbe volentieri sotituito quelle dita con qualcosa di gran l'unga più soddisfacente, ma per l'ennesima volta Iwaizumi ignorò quella provocazione continuando a torturare il più piccolo a modo suo togliendo le dita dalla sua cavità orale lasciandolo solo con copiosi filamenti di saliva che li tenevano ancora uniti prima che si abbandonassero alla fora di gravità ricadendo sul petto martoriato del più piccolo. 

Prima di accedere al'apertura dell'altro Iwaizumi si prese un'istante per ammirare quello spettacolo, consapevole che solo lui aveva il piacere di vedere il Boss in quelle vesti, era così bello... completamente stravolto... l'intero corpo marchiato da morsi arrossati e per quelli più profondi una chiazza violacea campeggiava sulla pelle solitamente immacolata del castano, per non parlare di quel suo bellissimo viso arrossato e dei meravigliosi gemiti che uscivano dalle labbra lucide di saliva, appena le loro pelli si sforavano, anche l'erezone del maggiore, ancora stretta nei pantaloni iniziava a ribellarsi a quella sua prigionia, ma Iwaizumi non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quella così preziosa occasione di portare il castano al limite, era messo molto peggio di lui e se volva liberarsi doveva pregarlo, anzi, avrebbe dovuto supplicarlo. 

Fece scivolare prima un dito beandosi delle reazioni esagerate della Diva la quale aveva inarcato la schiena con quel suo fare solitamente teatrale rovesciando gli occhi all'indietro e gementdo come se quel dito fosse la cosa più grande mai entrata in quel suo culo piatto. 

Il secondo dito non tardò ad arrivare accompagnato dai gemiti del castano che aveva affondado la testa nel materasso spingendo il bacino verso le dita del maggiore intimandolo a muoversi, ma il maggiore sembrava ostinato afarlo sudare per ogni rischiesta da soddisfare. 

-Iwaizumi, muoviti- Ansimò Oikawa iniziando a muovere il proprio bacino contro le due dita dentro si se cercando di sfogare quel suo piacere, ma per quanto ci provasse quei miseri movimeti non riuscivano a soddisfarlo minimamente. 

-Non vedo perchè dovrei farlo, abbiamo tutta la notte- Rispose tranquillo Iwaizumi stringendo la presa sui polsi di Tooru che provò a liberarsi da quella morsa. 

-Iwa-Chann- Lo pregò il più piccolo tirando fuori quella vocina petulante che sapeva essere il suo asso nella manica, era da tanto che non chiamava così il suo migliore amico... non sapeva nemmeno con certezza perchè avesse smesso... ma chiamarlo in quel modo lo aveva riportato a tempi lontani e felici quando le loro vite erano meno incasinate. 

Iwaizumi iniziò quindi a muovere le sue dita esplorando le pareti morbide e calde del castano iniziando con piccoli cerchi lenti per poi aprire le dita improvvisamente in una sforbiciata inaspettata che fece gemere Oikawa così forte che quel suono meraviglioso si trasformò in migliaia di brividi sulla pelle del moro che per istinto si spinse ancora di più all'interno del giovane boss affondando le due dita fino alle nocche riempiendo tutto lo spazio possibile. 

-S sono pronto- Gemette Oikawa che ormai si sentiva sempre più prossimo al limite, ma non voleva venire così, dalle dita dell'altro che ormai conosceva così bene l'anatomia del suo amante che era arrivato alla prostata in poco tempo facendogli vedere le stelle confermandogli che non avrebbe retto ancora per molto continuando con questo ritmo. 

-I Iwa-Chhh chann- Gemette disperatamente Tooru cercando di attirare l'attenzione del moro che in risposta aggiunse un terzo dito allargandolo ancora di più. 

-S se continui così io verr mhhh veròh ahh- Lo pregò ancora Oikawa dimenandosi contro il materasso, ma il maggiore si era fatto improvvisamente silenzioso. 

-T ti prego mh- Sussurrò Oikawa prossimo allo sfinimento decidendo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per sentire il sesso dell'altro dentro di lui e per poter venire fra i loro stomaci sfogando tutte le loro preoccupazioni in quell'atto puramente fisico. 

Sentendo quelle parole Iwaizumi potè finalmente sentirsi soddisfatto, sapeva bene che per il moro pregare qualcuno era la più grande delle umiliazioni e che probabilmente gli avrebbe tenuto il muso per i prossimi giorni, ma voleva togliersi quello sfizietto prima di slacciarsi frettolosamente i pantaloni e sostituire il suo membro già umido a quelle tre dita iniziando a spingersi dentro il castano perdendosi completamente dentro quell'antro caldo e familiare in cui sarebbe volentieri rimasto per l'eternità. 

Le spinte furono veloci e decise sin da subito, così come Oikawa aveva ipotizzato ed essere scopato così gli piaceva da morire, scopavano sempre così, come se fosse il loro ultimo giorno sulla terra, come se fosse stata la loro ultima possibilità di godere in quel modo sfacciato e puramente carnale del corpo dell'altro, ma erano due adulti perfettamente consenzienti e decisi a godere il più possibile di quel loro speciale rapporto, non avevano motivi per sentirsi in colpa o per preoccuparsi dei sentimenti, si stavano usando a vicenda e di fondo era quello il loro unico desiderio, scopare come se non ci fosse un domani! 

Al moro bastarono poche altre spinte ben assestate per liberarsi fra i loro stomaci e la contrazione improvvisa della sua apertura attorno al menbro del moro portò l'altro a seguirlo dopo poche altre spinte accaschandosi poi sul materasso vicino al migliore amico dove stettero in silenzio per molto tempo godendo di quelle intense sensazioni che purtroppo stavano lentamente scivolando via lascindo il posto alla stanchezza.

_**Spazio autore:** _

_**Ecco a voi il primo capitolo della Iwaoi! Con un grosso aiuto da parte di Random__Fujoshi (andate a leggere le sue storie uwu) che mi ha scritto la smut, sono stato bloccato per settimane ma mi ha salvato ＼(°o°)／** _

_**Detto ciò io vado!!** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	3. Capitolo 2

_**Oikawa Pov's** _

Mi alzai dal letto stanco, avevo dormito massimo 3 ore, anche se mi sentivo come se fosse passato più tempo, guardai la stanza con sguardo assonnato e lentamente spensi la sveglia, non c'era traccia di Iwaizumi, come al solito se ne andava la mattina presto per non destare sospetti, nessuno doveva sapere della nostra 'Amicizia con benefici'. 

Iniziai a vestirmi in silenzio, la stanza che una volta condividevo con il più basso era silenziosa, fin troppo, odio il silenzio, sembra sempre che possa accadere qualcosa di irreparabile, qualcosa che possa segnare la vita di tutti. C'era silenzio quando il boss morì e c'era silenzio quando ci fu il suo funerale, così come ci fu silenzio quando io e Iwaizumi entrammo a far parte della mafia. 

Come siamo diventati mafiosi? È una storia semplice e banale.

_**-Flashback-** _

Ero seduto in un vicolo buio accanto ad Iwaizumi, era tarda notte, non so precisamente che ora, Iwaizumi stava dormendo mentre io controllavo che non ci fosse nessun mal intenzionato, ormai vivevamo in questo modo da quasi un'anno e ancora mi stupisco di essere ancora vivo, mentre controllavo i dintorni vidi uno strano uomo avvicinarsi a me, non ero capace di difendermi da solo dopotutto avevo solo 6/7 anni, iniziai a indietreggiare finché non finì con a schiena contro il muro, in quel momento Iwaizumi si mise avanti a me, mi proteggeva sempre, non ero capace di difendermi da solo, ero fin troppo debole. 

"Hey tu! Che vuoi?! Va via!" disse Iwaizumi arrabbiato, tenendo la sua mano sulla mia.

"Non voglio farvi del male, da quanto vivete sulla strada?" ci chiese lo strano uomo cercando di farci avvicinare a lui, cosa che non facemmo, ansi se possibile mi strinsi di più al muro, Iwaizumi mi vide tremare e mi strinse la mano avvicinandosi di più a me.

"Quasi un'anno" Ringhiò quest'ultimo, aveva paura e lo avevo capito bene, teneva sempre a nascondere le sue emozioni, ma in quel momento era difficile, e come biasimarlo? Tutte le persone che avevamo incontrato fino a quel momento avevano solo brutte intenzioni e non era sicuramente il modo migliore di morire, anche se eravamo solo dei bambini lo avevamo capito. 

"Calmati ragazzino, ti ho detto che non voglio farti del male, voglio offrirvi un posto dove stare." Hajime mi guardò cercando una mia reazione, per capire cosa ne pensassi, io ro solamente sconvolto, nessuno ci aveva mai detto una cosa del genere, la gente in generale ci odiava e ci trattava come degli scarti della società.

"In che senso?" Chiesi uscendo da dietro Hajime che mi guardò male ma continuò a stringermi la mano, pronto ad ogni evenienza e qualunque piano nel caso che qualcosa fosse andato storto. 

"Ovviamente farete dei lavoretti semplici semplici per la mafia e in cambio avrete un tetto dove vivere e del cibo, insomma tornerete a vivere normalmente" La stretta di Iwa si alleggerì, mentre lui si stava calmando io iniziavo ad avere più paura di prima, la mafia..? Non sono cattivi? Non dovremmo.. andare con loro.. o sbaglio.. ? 

"Accettiamo" disse Iwaizumi, lo guardai più sconvolto di prima, aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte?! Lui che per una cazzata mi sgridava anche per un mese?!

"Allora seguitemi" disse il signore prima di camminare verso una macchina, nel mentre iniziai a litigare con Iwaizumi. 

"Perché cazzo hai accettato?!" gli chiesi sbraitando a bassa voce.

"Si tratta della mafia, dobbiamo accettare e poi magari non è così male no?" guardai il signore deglutendo, poi guardai Iwaizumi, presi un grosso respiro ed annuì.

_**-fine flashback-** _

Alla fine Iwaizumi aveva ragione, insomma, fu divertente, ci inserimmo subito e ci accettarono quasi immediatamente, in poco tempo entrammo a far parte della famiglia e ciò mi rese felice tanto che iniziai ad allenarmi diventando uno dei più forti ed ora eccomi qui, chi avrebbe mai pensato che quel giorno mi avrebbe portato a diventare il capo della mafia? Devo solo ringraziare Iwaizumi per essere finito qui.

Sospirai e iniziai a prepararmi, un'altra giornata stressante e piena di impegni mi aspettava.

Mi vestì e uscì da camera per andare nello studio, appena entrai vidi Iwaizumi seduto sulla scrivania, che diavolo ci faceva li?! Aveva uno sguardo gelido anche se ormai lo conoscevo fin troppo bene e riuscivo a percepire la paura, lo guardai impaurito a mia volta, quando aveva quello sguardo significava solo una cosa..

_**Spazio Autore:** _

_**HEY HEY HEY! Sono finalmente tornato con un nuovo capitolo, MI DISPIACE! PERDONATEMI PER LA MIA ASSENZA. Non riuscivo a scrivere e ci sono stati parecchi problemi qwq, ma ora sono tornato no :D? e ho già una piccola parte del terzo capitolo pronta! Ora vado!** _

_**Arrivederci stelline :)** _


	4. Capitolo 3

_**Oikawa Pov's** _

Significava che qualcosa di terribile era successo, sospirai cercando di rimanere freddo.

"Come mai sei qui?" Chiesi mentre andavo a sedermi dietro alla scrivania come al mio solito. 

"stanotte sono andato allo Shiratorizawa.." 

"Che ci facevi allo Shiratorizawa? Abbiamo già una spia li, non abbiamo bisogno che tu vada, servi più qui lo sai." dissi guardandolo dritto negli occhi con sguardo severo, dice sempre che devo stare attento ma non capisce che anche lui deve guardarsi le spalle per bene e che non può agire di impulso come un imbecille.

"Non sentivamo Kyotani da troppo tempo, sono andato a controllare come stava." disse con tono fin troppo calmo, di solito quando lo 'sgridavo' mi sbraitava addosso.

"e...?" chiesi sempre più in tensione, lo hanno beccato? Se lo avessero ucciso? O rivelato i nostri piani? Lo sapevo dovevo andarci io cazzo!

"Lo hanno trovato" MERDA! LO SAPEVO! Ed ora?! Non possiamo permetterci che un altro nostro compagno venga ucciso da uno degli scagnozzi di quello. Okay Oikawa calmati, riuscirai a sistemare tutto, stai tranquillo 

"Dobbiamo salvarlo." dissi guardando seriamente Iwaizumi che mi sorrise, lo guardai confuso, che cazzo ride?!

"Pensavo che il posto di boss ti avesse dato alla testa ma vedo che non sei cambiato" disse mentre si sedeva di fronte a me "dimmi qual è il piano." aggiunse poi con un ghigno sul volto, sapevo già che cosa voleva fare, lo conoscevo fin troppo bene. voleva andarci lui, Iwa-chan era il tipo che amava il pericolo, se potesse rischierebbe ogni giorno, la sua vita solo per il brivido che gli provoca e che lo faceva, in qualche modo, sentire bene.

Questo era l'argomento che ci portava ad avere molti litigi, ma per questa volta decisi di lasciar perdere, non avevamo tempo per litigare e fare sesso, non avevamo tempo per queste cazzate.

Passammo un paio di ore chiusi nel mio ufficio a escogitare dei piani e dei piani alternativi nel caso qualcosa andasse storto, avevamo appena concluso il secondo piano quando entrò Matsun spalancando la porta.

"Oikawa! C'è la Shiratorizawa al di fuori della base, ci stanno circondando e sono armati!" Mi alzai di scatto, seguito da Iwaizumi

"prendete le armi pesanti, nascondete i bambini e i più deboli, non voglio altre perdite, MUOVIAMOCI" dissi mentre prendevo due pistole che erano riposte nel primo cassetto della scrivania, Iwaizumi mi seguì tirando fuori la sua e correndo all'ingresso della base, Matsun invece stava andando ad avvisare tutti, io seguì Iwaizumi, probabilmente erano venuti per via di Kyotani.

Appena uscimmo notai immediatamente Ushijima con accanto il suo braccio destro, Tendou Satori, mi avvicinai a lui e Iwaizumi mi seguì senza fare troppe storie

"Cosa ci fai qui Ushijima?" chiesi tenendo ben salde le pistole, ero abituato a lottare con due pistole contemporaneamente.

"Abbiamo trovato una vostra talpa nella nostra base, è stato molto ostinato, non ci ha voluto dire nulla, lo abbiamo dovuto torturare per bene prima che ci dicesse almeno la vostra base, non siamo riusciti a strappargli altre informazioni dato che subito dopo è schioppato" Disse con un ghigno sul volto, io ero arrabbiatissimo, aveva appena ucciso UN ALTRO DEI MIEI UOMINI, DELLA MIA FAMIGLIA! Non glielo perdonerò mai 

"Stai scherzando spero!" Disse Hajime furioso

"Ovvio che no, Tendo portalo" disse guardando il suo braccio destro che rispose immediatamente allontanandosi leggermente da noi per poi tornare con un corpo.. il suo corpo e lanciarlo ai miei piedi, Hajime si abbassò per controllare se il battito era ancora presente, mi guardò con sguardo triste per poi farmi un segno di negazione per farmi capire che era ormai deceduto, guardai arrabbiato come non mai Ushijima

"hai appena fatto scoppiare una guerra tra la shiratorizawa e l'aoba johsai." Ushijima mi guardò con un ghigno 

"non c'è mai stato un periodo di pace tra le nostre fazioni." aggiunse poi avvicinandosi ma prima che potesse fare anche solo un passo Iwaizumi gli sparò, prima che la pallottola raggiungesse Wakatoshi si mise avanti Satori per salvarlo.

Guardai Iwaizumi, aveva appena fatto una cazzata e aperto ufficialmente la guerra che ci portò a vivere giorni infernali nel seguente periodo. Nel momento in cui la pallottola finì nella gamba del rosso vidi uno sguardo omicida dipingersi sul volto del capo della fazione rivale, spinsi iwaizumi dietro di me e sparai alle gambe di Ushijima sperando di ferirlo in modo tale che non potesse muoversi

"CORRI DENTRO IWAIZUMI!" urlai mentre continuavo a sparare

"NON TI LASCIO COMBATTERE DA SOLO" mi urlò di rimando mentre puntava con la sua pistola

"TI HO DETTO DI ANDARE, IO TI RAGGIUNGO SUBITO" dissi guardandolo severamente, lui sospirò e fece come ordinato, guardai Ushijima un'ultima volta prima che..

_**Angolo autore:** _

_**HEY HEY HEYYYYY** _

_**sto aggiornando praticamente una volta al mese e mi dispiace moltissimo, sto avendo tantissimo da fare e moltissimi problemi, spero possiate perdonarmi qwq cercherò di muovermi e scrivere il più possibile, inoltre mi scuso per il capitolo corto ma volevo lasciarvi con la suspence :3 si vi do il permesso di venirmi a picchiare, beh buona serata e buone feste! Arrivederci** _


	5. Capitolo 4

_**Iwaizumi Pov's** _

Oikawa mi aveva costretto a rientrare, decisi però di portare con me il corpo di Kyotani, non potevo lasciarlo sul freddo asfalto, era una brava persona anche se spesso faceva di testa sua, probabilmente per questo ci aveva lasciato le penne.. lo sapevo che un giorno di questi sarebbe finita male ma non mi aspettavo sicuramente in questo modo e in questo momento. 

Sospirai alzandomi e prendendo armi più pesanti, preparandomi per il peggio, avevo fatto una cazzata e me ne ero accorto, avevo agito d'istinto, vedere uno dei nostri uomini migliori conciato in quel modo mi aveva dato alla testa e ho agito d'istinto, senza nemmeno pensarci

"CAZZO!" urlai distogliendo lo sguardo da Kyotani, mi misi avanti alla porta aspettando il via, Oikawa non se la sarebbe vista da solo, certo è un idiota ma non fino al punto fino al punto di cacciarsi nei guai da solo, sapeva che senza di lui la loro fazione era spacciata, ed è anche per questo che devo proteggerlo a costo della mia vita. senza di lui saremmo.. saremmo tutti spacciati, io sarei spacciato.

Mi preparai con le armi più pesanti che potessi trovare lì vicino e ne presi anche qualcuna in più in caso Oikawa venisse disarmato. Tornai a guardare Kyotani, forse era il caso di avvertire Yahaba, ma non ora o avrebbe fatto un casino, decisi di nascondere il corpo di Kyotani per il momento, lo presi tra le braccia e lo nascosi in una delle stanze in cui è vietato l'accesso a tutti, tornai poi al portone aspettando di poter tornare in azione. 

Oikawa aveva sempre il brutto vizio di voler fare le cose da solo, anche se sa che da solo non potrebbe mai riuscirci, mi fa incazzare così tanto da volerlo uccidere io stesso con le mie mani. 

I miei pensieri furono interrotti da un urlo di Oikawa, mi fiondai fuori, aveva una mano piena di sangue sulla pancia, chiamai due di loro che lo portarono immediatamente dentro, io guardai ushijima che ancora una volta aveva un sorriso provocatorio e stronzo. Oh questo non doveva farlo. Non doveva osare fare del male a Tooru, me la pagherà cara.

_**Ushijima Pov's** _

Guardai attentamente il mio avversario, era Iwaizumi Hajime, lo scagnozzo preferito di Oikawa, non ho ucciso Oikawa proprio perché voglio divertirmi, e cosa c'è di meglio di farlo soffrire uccidendogli il migliore amico? ghignai pensando alla faccia che avrebbe fatto Oikawa, magari la situazione si sarebbe fatta più divertente o magari si arrenderanno e la Shiratorizawa diventerà la più forte con altre persone al seguito. 

Alzai la pistola all'altezza della testa di Hajime, gli sparai senza esitare ma qualcosa andò storto, venne spinto a terra da qualcuno, mi avvicinai arrabbiato tenendolo sollevato per il colletto

"YAHABA!" urlò Iwaizumi, allora è lui il "partner" di quel Kyotani

"Ohoh, quindi sei tu Yahaba eh?" dissi ghignando, mi stava guardando disgustato e arrabbiato

"Dov'è Kyotani?! che gli hai fatto?!" sbraitò arrabbiato

"oh non te l'hanno detto? è morto" Yahaba sbiancò sconvolto, avevo colpito un punto dolente e lo sapevo benissimo.

_**Iwaizumi Pov's** _

Non doveva dirlo, non doveva saperlo, è la fine, ora siamo seriamente nei casini. Vidi Yahaba prendere la pistola e puntarla dritto al cuore di Ushijima

"COME HAI OSATO?! IO TI AMMAZZO!" Ushijima lasciò la presa sul suo collo, sembrava fin troppo sicuro di se

"sai mi ha detto di dirti una cosa prima di morire" Ushijima si avvicinò alla faccia di Yahaba puntandogli la pistola alla tempia "mi ha detto di dirti 'ti amo'"

Delle lacrime scesero dalle guance di Yahaba che strinse di più la presa sulla pistola

"oh l'amore, un sentimento ingannevole e.. assassino." Sentì un colpo di pistola, ci misi un po' per capire cosa fosse successo.

Il sangue schizzò ovunque, anche sulla mia faccia, sgranai gli occhi, Ushijima aveva ucciso Yahaba. Presi la pistola e iniziai a sparargli senza pensarci due volte, dopo di che vidi tutto nero, ero svenuto. 

Mi svegliai due ore dopo, ero nell'infermeria della base, mi alzai di scatto

"Hey con calma, non essere così frettoloso" mi girai verso quella voce, era matsun, aveva un sorriso spento

"dove siamo? che è successo" gli chiesi direttamente, sospirò sedendosi accanto a me 

"dopo che hai iniziato a sparare a ad ushijima qualcuno ti ha colpito alla testa facendoti svenire poi sono andati via" Guardai le mie mani sconsolato

"oikawa?" 

"sta bene, lo abbiamo operato subito ed è sopravvissuto, ora sta riposando in camera sua"

"e... Yahaba..? lo avete preso vero?" matsun annuì

"abbiamo trovato anche.. Kyotani.." 

"va bene.. grazie Matsun... ora vado a controllare Oikawa"

"non stressarlo troppo, deve riposarsi per bene" annuì e mi alzai dirigendomi verso camera di Oikawa...

_**Spazio Autore:** _

_**HO FINALMENTE FINITO ANCHE IL QUARTO CAPITOLO! scusatemi per questa lunga assenza ma non è semplice portare tutto avanti per il momento, grazie per chi continua a leggere nonostante io ci metta così tanto qwq.** _

_**Beh detto questo io vado! ho ancora un paio di interrogazioni in sospeso** _

_**Arrivederci stelline :3** _


End file.
